


Monstrosity Outtakes

by RyMagnatar



Series: Highschool Greaser Punks [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, outtakes from monstrosity, seriously read monstrosity first, these are relatively unconnected and wont make sense without reading the whole rest of the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyMagnatar/pseuds/RyMagnatar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short scenes that were written while Monstrosity was, to round out Eridan's character a little more. Will also later include the translations of Damara's speech.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wednesday: A Quick Chat

Half hidden under a pair of paw print panties was a pink wrapped cell phone. A short conversation in pink and orange was on screen.

TT: He needs a little relief, Roxy, and you’re just the girl.  
TG: oh woowwie im the girl ok i gotcha  
TG: you still havnt gottn into the purpl e pantis righ?  
TG: *panties  
TT: Soon. Soon. You’ll get the gory details, I promised. Now about tonight.  
TG: yah yah hony i got him i got him  
TG: just pulled up mmm wearin that leather jacket you got him  like always  
TT: He’s a good boy. Reward him for his patience.  
TG: gladly toots ;)  
TT: There’s a good girl.  
TG: hm goin to need a few more figners if you keep wrapping up your friends up and around each one dirky  
TT: I’ll have to borrow some of yours some time.  
TG: u ware a devils mask ;)  
TG: *war  
TG: *wear  
TG: u should be glaad that i find it so hot!!!  
TT: You and everyone else.  
TG: i got my business to do honey  
TG: txt u l8r  
TT: Have fun with him. 


	2. Thursday: That Argument You Didn't Hear All Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corresponds with Thursday from Monstrosity.

You can finally relax when Cronus walks out of the kitchen, but not completely. Oh no, not completely. How could you possibly relax with Dave sitting on the counter right next to you, looking at you, talking to you, sharing his precious apple juice with _you._ You gave him a little smile. He returns it with  and says, “So, Dirk never tells me shit about who he’s decides to be with each week. How’d he land you?”

You frown a little. Each week? That didn’t sound right. “He asked me out on Monday. We had dinner an ice cream an talked for a long time.”

“Uh huh.” His flat tone hurts but also angers you. You hate how disinterested he sounds in you. You just wanted…

“We been hangin out everynight since then.”

“Has he given you the ‘you’re pretty cute so let’s fuck in the back of my brother’s truck’ talk or has he gone the ‘baby you’re my everything let’s make it official in my bed I swear it’ll feel good and be special’.”

You stare. Your mouth is hanging open but you don’t know what the fuck to say.

Dave takes a drink from his bottle. “What? Oh no. Don’t tell me. You don’t have a fucking clue what’s going on.” He moves his glasses up so he can rub the bridge of his nose under them. You see a flash of red but its gone when he closes his eyes. “Goddamn it, Dirk…”

You feel uneasy. A leaden weight filling your gut. “What are you talkin’ about?”

“He’s playing you.” Dave says suddenly. “Playing you like a complete fool. Why do you think they call him Prince Heartbreaker?”

That leaden pit in your stomach plummets. But you won’t believe it. You can’t. You sucked his cock. He sucked yours! And he was always nice, so nice, telling you such nice things. Things that no one had told you since that thing with Fef. You tighten your grip on the bottle of apple juice. “I didn’t know…”

“Dude.” Dave sighs and leans back. He shakes his head like he’s disappointed in you, like you fucked up. You tighten your shoulders unconsciously. “Dude, you’re getting played. Big time.”

“He wouldn’t.” your voice sounds small even to you. “He wouldn’t do that to me.”

“He wouldn’t do that,” Dave repeats you, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “Eridan, you aren’t his first naïve puppy to drag into bed and the way he goes you won’t be the last!”

“He didn’t drag me.” You’re offended that he thinks  you could be led along so easily. “I could have said no! I almost did.”

“Then why the fuck didn’t you?”

You stare at him. Your tongue won’t move. How can you answer _him_ , of all people, that question? How can you tell him you almost didn’t because of _him_ , but in the end you did because you would never be good enough for him. Everyone would agree.

He wrinkles his nose at you. “Don’t you know where this is going? Don’t you have any clue what’s going to happen here?” he doesn’t stop to let you answer this time. He just keeps going with his words like everyone else, like your mother and your best friends. Just talks right the fuck over you. And they wonder why you shout at them to shut up all the damn time. “You’re going to get fucked, metaphorically and literally. You are the butterfly and he is the spider. You are the puppy and he’s the rotten kid tying a can to your tail. You’re going to wake up in bed with him and he’s going to look at you like he doesn’t even know your name and then kick you out of his life. I’ve seen it, Eridan. I’ve seen it so many fucking times. Dirk’s caused more tears and broken hearts and crazed behavior than anyone I’ve ever met.”

He takes a gulp of his apple juice, draining the bottle. “The moment you said yes you opened up a bag full of worms and stuck your head in it. He’s going to use you and leave you and you’re going to get really fucked up over it.”

You shake your head. He was wrong.  He had to be wrong.

“Dude,” he just sounds annoyed with you now. Exasperated. Angry that you don’t just agree with him. That you don’t just buckle. You want to buckle. You want to just do what he says, do what everyone says because they always say they’re right. Except Dirk. Dirk says you’re right. Dirk says you’re not a loser. Dirk believes in you.

You set down the juice bottle and look up at Dave. Your mother scolds you, nags you nonstop, but Dirk believes in you. Cronus makes your home life hell but Dirk believes in you. Vriska laughs in your face and still calls you her bestie but Dirk believes in you. “No. No you don’t fuckin’ get it and you don’t get to fuckin’ tell me how it is because you’re wrong. You’re absolutely fuckin’ wrong.”

“I’m not wrong. You’re just stupid and blind.” 


	3. Friday: When Roxy Took Eridan From Cronus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corresponds with chapter Friday of Monstrosity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roxy mistranslates on purpose

This girl has

the brightest eyes

you have _ever_ seen.

She talks quick, quick but not like that rushing river of Feferi’s words. She’s got these big pauses, where she smiles at you and looks at you. She holds your hand. She touches your cheek. When she pulls you away from your asshole brother, she puts her arms around you and pulls you right up against her side. She’s warm. Soft and warm and all curves. She makes you flush and stare at the line of her jaw, her pale slim neck and her glittery nails. Then she brings you right over to this total bombshell and you almost swallow your tongue.

You know about Damara Megido. Everyone knows about Damara Megido. She wears skirts short enough to show her underwear anytime she bends over. She smokes pot in bathrooms, out on the deck, pretty much anywhere she fuckin’ feels like it. She’s fucked more guys than have probably gone to this school, or at least that’s what the rumor says. She looks you up and down and her red, red lips pull back in a smile.

“これは誰です？彼はとても小さいです。 彼はあなたの新しい性交のおもちゃだなんて言わないでください。  あなたが彼を真剣にしている私に言ってはいけない。彼はとても痩せだ。彼には何の肉はありません。あなたは彼のコックに乗るときに保持するものがありません。”The words that come out of her mouth are astounding. You have no fuckin’ clue what she is saying.

Roxy’s fingers brush your shoulder and she says, “Damary, this is Eridan. Eridan this is Damararara.” She giggles. Damara rolls her eyes.

“私はあなたに自動販売機をスローしないでください。クソはそれを行うことが、私はします。”

“What?” You ask, looking in confusion at the two of them.

“Oh she’s just talking about one of her shows.” Roxy says. “She says you’re really cute!”

You flush.

“この少年は衣類の介入を必要とします。私は彼の服のをとりましょう。私は彼に良いお教えします。” Damara’s eyes rake over you. It’s like Vriska all over again, except you have no idea how this girl works and you’ve already had the worst kind of rumors flooding the school about you. “彼はコックしゃぶりを学んだ、私はどのように女性を快楽に彼を教えることができます。”

“She says that she heard about what people have been saying about you,” Roxy distracts you from Damara’s smug look. “And that you really shouldn’t worry about it. Everyone is pretty much a rude fuck to anyone who gets caught with their pants down. It’s a social stigma!”

“彼はセクシーな女子高生になるだろう。 私はこの1つのスカートを脱いであろう多くの男性を知っている。”

“Exactly,” She nods. You have no fucking clue what’s going on. Damara steps up close to you and puts her hands on your hips. Roxy smiles. You look up at them feeling horribly out of place.

Damara’s hands go up to your scarf and tug on it. She sighs and shakes her head. “我々は、この作業を行うことができます。それは難しいが、それは価値があるだろう。彼は完璧な小さなコック吸盤になります。”

“She says that we could give you some great fashion tips, if you want to go shopping with us.”  You feel yourself begin to smile as Roxy continues, “Nothing like a couple of hours at the store to get over the rumor mill, right Damary?”

Damara pats your cheek a little sharply and leans in close. “あなたの母親の叫びを作る時間。” She leans back and laughs.

Roxy laughs to and so you, desperate to not cry and to have them like you just a little more, laugh with them. Roxy takes one hand and Damara the other and the two of them lead you through the hallway. You’ve never been so glad to be surrounded by inscrutable girls before in your life.

**


	4. Damara translations: From Friday and Short Skirt and Long Jacket.

** When Roxy brings Eridan over to Damara: **

“ _Who is this? He is very small._ _Please do not tell me he's your new fuck toy._ _Do not tell me you're serious about him._ _He is very skinny._ _Have no meat to him._ _There is nothing to hold on when you ride his cock.”_ The words that come out of her mouth are astounding. You have no fuckin’ clue what she is saying.

Roxy’s fingers brush your shoulder and she says, “Damary, this is Eridan. Eridan this is Damararara.” She giggles. Damara rolls her eyes.

(it is supposed to be)“ _Do not make me throw a vending machine at you. I will fucking do it._ ”

 _“This boy requires the intervention of clothing. I will take of his clothes. I will teach him good._ ” Damara’s eyes rake over you. It’s like Vriska all over again, except you have no idea how this girl works and you’ve already had the worst kind of rumors flooding the school about you. “ _He learned cock sucking, I can teach him how to pleasure a woman_ ”

“ _He is going to be a sexy schoolgirl. I know many men would have to take off the skirt of this one._ ”

Damara’s hands go up to your scarf and tug on it. She sighs and shakes her head. “ _We can do this. It is difficult, it will be worth it. He will be the perfect little cock sucker_ ”

Damara pats your cheek a little sharply and leans in close. _“Time to make your mother cry.”_ She leans back and laughs.

* * *

** Shorts Skirt Long Jacket: **

“ _Here is the skinny bitch._ ”Damara comes walking up to you with Eridan’s arm in her hand.

 _“This sentimental bullshit break my heart._ ” Damara mutters, walking away from the two of you.

You laugh and from her seat on the couch with her legs stretched out over Gamzee’s lap Damara says, “ _His penis is too small._ _This would not be large enough for an appetizer. His flesh is too poor to eat.”_

*

Damara leans in and kisses you, feather light on your lips, and then again on your forehead. _“You are very soft. Enjoy such skinny puppy for you to feed.  Are you going to nurse him at your breast? Will you teach him how to spread his legs?”_

“He’s like us Damary. What else can I do?”

She shakes her head and nudges your leg with her knee. You scoot over as best as you can. She wedges herself in on your other side, one long leg stretching out over Eridan’s side and one of her arms behind your neck. The other supports her head as she looks at you. “ _You are too soft. You fall apart one day. You'll be trampled like a little flower.”_

You lean your head against her shoulder and laugh softly, “Well, I would deserve it if I did.”

She stays silent for a while, twirling a lock of your hair around one of her fingers. Finally she sighs and says, _“We must teach the puppy together. We now become his father and mother. You will become a mother. I became a father. You're better than me in nursing._ ”

You laugh and she smiles at you. “I think you are going to scare him with that proposition.”

 _“It is good to scare him. Scared boy is cautious. Prudent boy does not get a penis in the ass._ ” He uses her foot to poke Eridan in the cheek with her big toe. You giggle again. “ _We will teach him to become like us. Two badass bitches who own it._ ”

“Sounds like fun,” You pull Eridan a little closer and Damara grumbles when she has to move her leg. You laugh and close your eyes as you lean against her, sleepy from alcohol and from crying with Eridan. Maybe you’d do better helping him than you did with Damara.

*

The noise catches Damara’s attention. She puts a hand on her hips and says something. _“Look, it is the spider queen. She looks like she needs a good hard fuck in her pussy.”_

 


End file.
